Lost and confused
by Katgrl
Summary: Sarah has always grown up normal. Nothing special about her. Intill she finds out who her parents are. Hr/R and D/G ship
1. Surprises

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Sarah Hurriedly jumped out of bed. Her clock said 8:00.  
  
"WHAT!" She screamed. Why didn't the alarm go off?  
  
"I'm going to be late. I'm not going to be late I am late!" She Got dressed the fastest she had ever before then ran down stairs. She saw her mum making breakfast. Why didn't she wake me? Sarah Asked herself. "Bye, Mum love ya" Sarah grabbed a piece of toast and Ran out the door.  
  
"Sarah. It's Sat-" But that's all she got out before her daughter was running down the block  
  
"I wonder how long it will take her," She muttered to no one.  
  
Her Youngest son, Tim walked down the stair. His oldest sister's screaming probably awakened him.  
  
"G'mornin' Mum" He said threw a yawn  
  
"Here sit down, Breakfast is almost done"  
  
The Morning was kind of quiet and normal despise Sarah's outburst. Her Husband, Ron, Was already at work and Sarah didn't show up until an hour later which she grunted, " Why didn't you tell me. I ran all the way to school to see that all the doors were locked and the only people there were janitors. Stupid Middle School"  
  
Tim had a Baseball practice, so after they dropped him off. She took Sarah Shopping.  
  
Walking Down the street, they were not the least bit surprised by the so many people. What really surprised them was whom they saw there on the street.  
  
"Look at him mum. Ain't he gorgeous?" Sarah said pointing at a tall boy with short spiked silver hair.  
  
"If that boy had just a little longer hair, I would think he was someone I knew from school," Her mom Said  
  
A woman approached the guy. She had shoulder length orange hair. She was about a foot shorter then the guy next to her.  
  
"If dad was a girl, he probably would look exactly like that," remarked Sarah  
  
"Hold up a sec. GINNY!" Her mom yelled, the Girl turned her head confused  
  
"Oh my God its really her!" Sarah's Mom said running toward the woman, Sarah followed puzzled.  
  
When the woman saw them coming, a shocked face was on her freckly face.  
  
"Hermione!?"  
  
"Yeah it's me," Sarah's Mom replied  
  
"how ya been? This is my son Ben" Ginny Said pointing to the "Handsome" Boy.  
  
"man he really looks like Draco..." Hermione Started  
  
"A shocking resemblance to his father all right" Ginny said Smiling  
  
"Draco...Father....wha...?" Hermione stammered  
  
"Yup my Husband. Who is that standing next to you?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. This is Sarah my Daughter. I must say you should see the resemblance to her father. Sarah this is your aunt Ginny" Hermione said.  
  
"AU-Nt? Then this means you are my cousin!" She said pointing to Ben.  
  
"wow, I have another Niece. I think she makes 5. I have 3 nephews too." Ginny said looking up at the sky as if she was counting something.  
  
"Make that 4 nephews. I have a son too but he is at Baseball practice."  
  
"As Christmas comes around I swear I'm going to be poor." Ginny said laughing  
  
"Anyways, where have you been all these years? They proclaimed that you and Ron were dead just 2 years ago."  
  
"we wanted to get away from the wizard world, and raise kids normal. Away from all the dark magic."  
  
"Wizard! What!" Sarah Outburst  
  
"Be quiet, you will make a scene. Ginny how about we meet up for dinner tonight and we can discuses it then, out of muggle ears. Bring the Whole family."  
  
"Sure, here is an addresses. I'll get Harry to come too,"  
  
"Man how nice it will be to see him. Thanks, Seeya" and the two parties separated. 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hermione did her best to describe magic to Sarah, but Sarah wanted to know EVERYTHING. Now Hermione was deciding on weather or not to send Sarah and Tim to Hogworts. Dumbledore knew about them leaving so when each became age they didn't receive a letter. Sarah would have been a 3rd year and Tim a first. I guess I will just have to leave it to Ron She thought to her self.  
  
Speaking of Ron he should be here any minuet.  
  
" I'm home hon." she heard the door slam shut " what's for Dinner?" He asked  
  
"Tonight we are going to a friends house tonight to eat" she saw Sarah smirked. They had already discussed that they planed to keep it a secret.  
  
"Oh, ok when to we get to go?" Ron asked  
  
"In another hour. Why don't you get ready" and she slightly pushed him up the stairs.  
  
At 7 they all got in the car and drove the directions Ginny had given them. They stopped in front of a huge house.  
  
"Woah" was all Sarah could say.  
  
They awkwardly walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A butler greeted them  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley" hermione said  
  
"Right this way" And they followed him to a big sitting room. As the butler left they all sat down and waited. The first one to enter was Harry.  
  
Harry seemed just as shocked as they were. Obviously Ginny didn't tell him either. Exchanges of welcomes were passed and then Ginny entered. Ron had gotten up and hugged Ginny but turned away just in time to see Draco enter. Ron went into a rage and pounced Draco. So maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep it all a secret Hermione thought Ron as pulled off by Harry and Ben (who just walked in)  
  
"Who are you and what did you just do to my father?" Ben screamed  
  
"Ben this is your uncle Ron," Ginny said  
  
"Uncle?" Ron said " You mean that, that jerk is my brother in law? He said pointing to Draco  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so, now sit down" hermione said grabbing his arm  
  
Next to enter were Fred, his wife and 2 daughters. One seemed to be 9 and the other 13. Then it was George and his son who was about 16.  
  
Percy arrived a little later with his son and daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived shortly  
  
"What about you Harry? Any Kids?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah a son. He is 14. But I am a widower. My wife Lavender died just 3 years ago. Thanks to old Voldie. Anyways my son is in one of the other rooms not being social"  
  
"Lavender? You mean Lavender Brown? Who we went to school with?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah that's her" Ron decided to make no more conversation on that matter because he says Harry was a little hurt.  
  
They sent all of the kids to the room where Harry's son was. Ben was helping out a lot by introducing everyone to Sarah and Tim.  
  
"Alright. This is Melissa. She is 9 and is Fred's daughter, Now this is her sister Katie she is 13 like me and she is in the 3rd year at Hogworts" This continued on in till she also met Bobby, Emily, and Matt.  
  
"this is Jake, Harry's son" He was just as gorgeous as Ben was. Sarah thought. So far she had declared Ben and Katie the nicest. Matt (George's son) the most stuck up and Jake the cutest. She was now hanging out with Katie and Ben while Tim made friends with Emily. A hyper girl her age,  
  
"So you going to Hogworts next year?" Katie asked  
  
"I don't know it all depends on what my dad says. What is Hogworts like?" she asked  
  
"It's the best.." Ben went on explain.  
  
"Just about everyone you see here is in Griffendor. No surprise considering the fact that'll of our parents were in Griffendor. Except my dad he was in Slithern. As a matter of fact not one of our parents even liked him as a kid." Ben smirked at the thought  
  
Hermione and Ron entering the room ended their conversation.  
  
"Sarah, Tim come-on time to leave. We have to leave early tomorrow morning. We need as much sleep as possible." Ron said  
  
"Why were are we going?" Tim asked  
  
" To London. You need stuff for school. You are going to start Hogworts on Monday." 


	3. Hogworts

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the familiar characters from JKR books. So please don't sue.  
  
Author's note: Let me just warn you that this chapter is going to have a lot of flashbacks to when Harry went and got his stuff for the first time. Also I will like to thank my 2 reviewers.  
  
The Ron Weasley family woke up very early Sunday morning. They were in London by 6:00.  
  
"How in the heck are we supposed to find wizard stuff in London?" Sarah asked  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just watch and learn." Ron said  
  
"They walked into a shabby pug that no one else seem to notice and then walked straight to the back door to an old courtyard.  
  
Sarah Watched as Hermione started counting out bricks on a wall. Then she drew out a long pointy object from her pocket. She tapped a brick and all of the bricks moved as they formed an archway that said Diagon Alley. The sight before them latterly took Sarah's breath away.  
  
"Come on. We don't have forever" Ron said and grabbed Tim's hand  
  
"Come off it dad. I'm not a kid. I won't get lost" Tim reassured  
  
"Fine"  
  
This had to be one of the best days of Sarah's life. First they got their wand, then books, then the rest of their crap. Hermione bought each of them a pet. Sarah got a cat (that she named Perk, being that it was so hyper.) And Tim got an owl (he named him Rick for some odd unapparent reason). Ron took each of them to Fred and Georges joke shop where he bought each bags of tricks even though hermione wasn't the least pleased ("they will get detention the first day")  
  
" If you are any good at quidditch, Sarah, I will send you a broomstick." Ron had told her. He had gotten her into a big hype on quidditch since he had told her about it.  
  
Since they were sending their kids to Hogworts, they had decided to start living like wizards and witch their self. They had left their house where it had always been but they refurnished it all with the latest magic. Hermione bought an owl for herself, this way she will be able to talk to her kids at school. Sarah's life was at its highest, and as she lied down to sleep she dreamed about what Hogworts was like.  
  
Hermione woke both kids up very early and had them dressed by 7:00. They were going to use floo powder to get to the school. (Auth. No.: they never said anything in the book about using floo powder to get to the school) She made sure to inform Tim and Sarah to keep their hands by their sides and to speak clearly. In Moments all four were at Hogworts and were being greeted by Professor McGonagall. She led them all into the Great Hall where a silence hushed over all of the students. Sarah could see Ben and Katie at one of the tables. She was about to wave but she was distracted as an older man stood up and started to talk.  
  
"Students, Students. I will like to introduce your two newest students here at Hogworts. Tim and Sarah Weasley. We will now go on with a special sorting ceremony for the two so we can decide which house they belong in. Though I don't think it will be a surprise." He smiled to one of the tables where all of the Wesley's sat.  
  
Tim stepped forward and tried on a raged old hat. It screamed "Griffendor" and he ran to the table. Sarah then tried on the hat and it also said Griffendor. She sat down next to Ben after she hugged her parent's goodbye and they left on the spot. It surprised her at first until she remembered what Ron had told her about Apperating. The plates in front of her were full of food so she dug in and chatted with Katie. Professor McGonagall came over and gave her a schedule. She also explained to her that she would have permission to be late for her first class this way someone could show her dorm and she could get her stuff together. She nodded and Elected Katie to help her. Along the way to the Griffendor common room they ran into Peeves and Nearly Headless Nick. Peeves was attempting to convince the suit of armors to attack people when someone passed them and nearly headless nick was very kind as usual.  
  
"Wishbone" Katie said as she led Sarah past the portrait of the fat lady and up a spiral staircase to the girl's dorm.  
  
"I'll show you around for a couple of days. Good thing we have the same schedule" Katie remarked. As they headed out of the building and to the first class of Sarah's day.  
  
Authors Note: The end of another chapter. Feel free to Email me if you have any questions. Please review and I will attempt to update this story as soon as possible. 


	4. Classes

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that is familiar; characters, settings, etc. so don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: My insanity goes on. I must warn you all now that my chapters probably aren't going to be coming out as fast as before. Now that the story is published and all. Now on with the show.  
  
Hagrid met his class Next to his cabin for Care of magical creatures. They took the class with Hufflepuff who were all already there. Hagrid anouced that they will each be given a different bread of animal and at the end of a one month period, whoever pet was the healthiest and was trained the best would get the best grade and also a prize. He didn't say what the surprise would be though. The thought of it actually scared a few of the kids who had heard stories from there parents. As Hagrid started giving out animals they discovered he had a range from flobberworms to hippographs (Autho. No. Thank you Prisoner of Azkaban. I'm sorry if I spelt anything wrong animal wise. I need to upload the Harry potter series on my word.) Katie had gotten a blast-ended skwert (I think that's how you spell it, god I need a beta reader.) Ben got a Unicorn ("figures I get the girly animal") and Sarah had gotten a lemar, a small mouse like creature that make good pets.  
  
As they all got aquatinted with there 'pets' they discovered that this project was more work then they had planed. Bens unicorn kept on ramming him, Katie's Skwert blew up and bite and did what ever else it could do to hurt her, then Sarah's Lemar almost had gotten eaten by Hannah Roads large catlike creature the Faran. Unfortunley for Jake his flobberworms was sat on by someone after the first 10 minutes and Hagrid finally gave him a replacement. Hagrid agreed to let anyone keep their pets in the newly built stable as long as they came and visit them at least everyday. The class finally ended and the trio were tending to their scars, burns, and helped each other.  
  
"What do we have next?" Sarah asked  
  
"Ugh, potions then lunch and finally transfiguration before the end of the day" Ben replied  
  
"What's wrong with potions?" Sarah Asked  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the subject. It is just the teacher. My mum said that he has been being an ass even before she became. But my dad was an idiot and actually liked him. The shame. The disgrace. I say we just kick him out of the family." Ben joked  
  
They had a small laugh before they entered the cold dungeons of potions.  
  
Mrs. Weasley what did you just do? No not you Mrs. Weasley that one" Snape said pointing too Sarah as her potion had just let off a purple smog and everything it touched turned purple. Including Snape's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry professor It's just that this is the first potion I ever made" Sarah whined  
  
"You will be excused this one time but don't think the old, I'm new forgive me excuse is going to work. Class dismissed" and everyone quickly left. Many in fits of giggles.  
  
"Hey that was almost cheerful for Snape. Excellent hair color I think it really fits him," Katie said as they left.  
  
"Defiantly" Ben said before they were stopped in the hall by a distraction  
  
"Hey, that's Jake on the ground, what is going on?" Sarah said  
  
"It looks like a duel, and I think he got the worse end of it" Katie remarked  
  
"Lets get out of here before anyone suspects anything." Ben said as they now ran on the way to the Great Hall.  
  
"What the Crap!?" Sarah screamed as an empty cup was flung in her direction and landed right into her soup. She turned to see more stuff being thrown around the table. Someone's Charms book was then flung into her goblet.  
  
"Oh you will get used to them. That's Dan and Adam. I swear we are the only table in this school that can everything from WW3 to a whore house" Katie pointed to two girls who had on way too much makeup and even though their robes were the same as everyone else. Sarah swore that they some how looked like the girls were purposely looking like prostitutes.  
  
"Meet Irene and Caitlin. Our local whores. 5 galleons an hour and they do men and women" Ben said while biting into his ham sandwich.  
  
"Anyone else I should know of?" Sarah asked  
  
"Um lets see, we already showed off our Idiots, Our prostitutes, Can you think of anyone else Ben?" Katie said  
  
"Not that I can think of. I think that's it"  
  
"Well there you go then," Katie said as she stood up " Come-on or we will be late for Transfiguration." And they left the multimedia center commonly known as Gryffindor's (I finally got off my lazy ass and found out how to spell it) Table.  
  
"Today you will be transforming these porcupines into pincushions. They must not be breathing by the time you are threw with them." McGonagall told them.  
  
Sarah had an awful time doing it. Her porcupine just sat there the whole time. She believed that it got killed somewhere along the hour of her poking it. She actually felt sorry for the poor thing. At the end of the period she attempted to steal it so she could give it a proper funeral but McGonagall caught her and made her throw it away. Katie was the only one able to accomplish any thing. Hers actually was completed perfect and she got full marks on it.  
  
Ben and Katie decided to walk with Sarah to go down to the Owerly to borrow Tim owl and send Hermione and Ron a letter about their first day. To their surprise the owl was gone and they were forced to use Bens owl. Finally they retired to their dormitories to get ready for the next day.  
  
Authors Note: The whole Cafeteria scene that is based on real life. Except the culprits are of flinging stuff are named Matthew, Adam, Danny, Justin, and Tyler. The stuff they fling ranges from ketchup packets, water bottles and lunchboxes. Everyday I am forced to stick a collection of crap in the girl's bathroom so they can see it (there are no doors on the bathrooms) but they can't get it. And the whore part I got them from my stories of last year. Their names are Caitlin and Irene no doubt. Review Please!!! I hope you like this chapter. Also email me if you would like to be a beta reader. 


	5. Discovery

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the familiar characters, plot lines, or settings so don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Thank you all again for reviewing I just noticed that my bullets and crap that I had when I typed it are not there once it goes on fanfics so if the story seems to skip around and you will like to see it how it should look email me and I would be happy to send it to you. To answer a few questions I am trying to keep as many familiar faces in the story so if you are thinking; they should be dead by now, well I'm trying to not change JKR story too much. I think that's about it.  
  
Sarah greeted Ben at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Katie had told her she was going to be late and not to wait up for her. They walked to there table and sat next to Tim and Emily who it seems have joined allies with Adam and Dan with there WW3 and were attempting to attack another small 1st year who had headgear and glasses.  
  
"Tim you better stop it right now or I'm going to send in owl to mum!" Sarah yelled  
  
At the mention of owls a thousand owls had just entered the Great Hall."Woah" Sarah exclaimed No one had told her about this. She didn't even notice when Hermione own was poking her in the ear. "Oh thanks Reena" she took the letter and Reena the Brown owl helped her self to everyone's food.  
  
"Listen to this,  
  
Dear Sarah  
  
I better not get a letter from Dumbledore saying that you are making the least bit of trouble or if you are not getting good marks ("Good marks with my mum is anywhere between 98-100") I feel sorry for Katie with the Blast Ended skwerts. We had to care for them in our forth year. Don't get me started. Your father congratulates you with Snape. I think he is about ready to send you more tricks. If you get them throw them out the nearest window. Watch over your brother and make sure he doesn't get in any trouble. Also find out if you want to stay for Christmas or not.  
  
Love.  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
"I wonder if she realized that Christmas isn't until another month" Sarah Said. She looked over and saw that Tim had gotten a letter too that Rick had brought him. She was about to start reading over his shoulder but was interrupted by Katie slamming down next to her. She seemed to be excited about something.  
  
"You won't believe what I just found out" Katie Said  
  
"Well don't keep me guessing, what?" Sarah said becoming very interested  
  
" I found out what Jake was dueling over in the corridors. I also found out whom he was dueling against. See that guy over there at the Slithern Table? He has blonde hair, blue eyes, tall. Yeah that's the one. Well he had said something bad about you and Jake actually defended you. OF course the dude with blonde hair, his name is Chad, he is one of the best duelers in the school so Jake lost." Katie exclaimed  
  
"Oh my god should I say something to Jake?"  
  
"No it's only a rumor"  
  
"Well I love you alls girl talk and I will love to sit here and talk more but I need to go to Quidditch meeting right before class so we can be prepare and beat Slithern next week. I'll do you all a favor and attempt to knock Chad off his broomstick for you. Ok. All right. Bubye" Ben said getting up  
  
"Wait Quidditch? Is it possible for me to sign up for it?" Sarah Asked  
  
"Well we need an extra just in case something was to happen to one of our players. Come with me. I'll talk to Maggie. She is the captain." Sarah followed  
  
Sarah soon discovered that Maggie was a tall 7-year girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Hey, Mag, This is my cousin Sarah. I was wondering if we could find a spot for her on the quidditch team?" Ben said  
  
"Have you ever played quidditch before?" She asked  
  
"No" Sarah replied  
  
"Well how good can you fly?"  
  
"Actually I have never flown before"  
  
"What? Is this a joke? Benjamin Malfoy, you have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Wait. Give me a chance I want to just try it out." Sarah pleaded  
  
"Fine. Meet me and the rest of the team at the quidditch pitch tonight. We will teach you how to fly and if you are any good you are on the team. If you will excuse me and Ben for a second we need to continue with our meeting." Sarah Walked away slightly nervous.  
  
"How'd it go?" Katie asked as she sat down  
  
" I think it went alright. She said that I will have a chance and if I'm good I'm on. By any chance are you a good flier?" Sarah asked  
  
"Kind of. I'm not as good as Ben but I'm ok. Why?"  
  
"Because I want to not embarrass myself out there. I have never even been near a broomstick before. That is unless you count the ones that you sweep floors with." Sarah said looking at her feet  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
Sarah looked on her schedule. They had Herbology next, then History of Magic. Lunch and then the rest of the day free.  
  
"How about after lunch?" Sarah asked  
  
"Fine. Just remind me to kick myself after wards."  
  
Sarah Followed Katie out side to where the greenhouses where they met Professor Sprout. She was teaching them today on how to care for faeklas. A Pink plant that attracts creatures by Turning into the opposite sex of the species it is looking at. She was telling them how to avoid them and what to do if you come across one. They are completely harmless but may cause you lots of embarrassment as Ben discovered.  
  
During History of magic they learned about goblin rebellions from the perky teacher. Professor Dorms.  
  
"They said a ghost used to teach this class but he finally discovered he was dead about 10 years ago." Katie had told Sarah as they left the class  
  
"Creepy"  
  
After lunch. Katie led Sarah out to the quidditch pitch with her Firebolt. She quickly taught Sarah how to play. Sarah Was okay but not excellent. During the hour that they were out there she only fell off about 3 times. She was determined to prove Maggie that she was good and borrowed Katie's broom as she went out to the quidditch pitch latter on that day.  
  
Authors Note: this story seems to not have much of a conflict yet. But trust me it will. Next chapter should be coming soon. I'm surprised I haven't got bored with this chapter yet. My last fanfic I stopped at the 4th chapter. I am actually really into this story. I will be having Draco, Ginny and gang appear a little more often in the next 2 chapters or so hopefully. Also after the next chapter time will be going by a little faster. Please review and do me a favor and don't flame. If you don't like the story didn't don't say anything. Actually I don't care but oh well. BTW I lied about the chapters going to be coming out slower. I realize I have too much time on my hands. 


	6. Quidditch

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own No familiar, plots, characters and settings recognized in JKR books. So don't sue  
  
Authors Note: I am going to try and make the true conflict of the story come irrelevant in this chapter. Also I hope that some original characters will appear to. Along with some more new  
  
"All right Sarah. Lets see how you do." Maggie said once she came onto the field. She proceeded to teach Sarah how to ride the broom. Sarah only half listened.  
  
"All Right now try it out."  
  
Sarah Sat on the boom stick and flew into the air. Maggie's smirk soon turned into a frown as she watched her.  
  
After 10 minuets or so Sarah came back to the ground  
  
"You are definably on the time. Now lets see what position you are best at. Fly in the air. And we will release the bludgers. Here take the stick there ya go." Maggie said  
  
"Wait what do I need the stick for?' Sarah asked  
  
"You'll find out soon enough"  
  
Sarah flew up and held the stick like a baseball bat. Suddenly a ball came pummeling toward her, she awkwardly whacked it with the stick. It flew off a distance then came back for her  
  
"Oh Shit." She said as she fought against it for her life.  
  
"All right comeback now" She heard Maggie call as Ben struggled to put the bludgers back into the case.  
  
Maggie pulled out a bag full of bright pink ping-pong sized balls. She informed Sarah that she would go into the air and attempt to catch the balls as Maggie threw them.  
  
Sarah failed miserably.  
  
She had barely crashed several times as she dived for the balls. Next Maggie held a mock game. Chasers and Keepers only just to see how well Sarah could keep up. They decided that Sarah was wonderful at Beater. Sucked at Seeker. And was ok at every thing else.  
  
"Good job team. You are dismissed. I will see you all Wednesday night." Maggie said before walking over with her little fan club.  
  
"Damn. What's up her ass?" Sarah asked Ben  
  
"Her father was Oliver Wood. He went to school with our parents. He is now a famous quidditch captain. She is taking the fame definitely to heart." Ben told her. Sarah nodded in understandment.  
  
  
  
Ginny turned toward her husband.  
  
"Should we bring Ben back?" she asked worried.  
  
"No. It wouldn't be fair for him. I don't think any of his cousins are coming back either. I do know that the Creeveys and the Laxirts are pulling beck their kids though." Draco replied  
  
"I'm just scared. That's all. Dumbledore is getting on in age. Voldermont shouldn't be scared of him anymore. To think we thought he was dead again. I seriously think he has twins running around everywhere. Harry has only killed him at least 5 times now." Ginny said  
  
"I understand how you feel. Lets just not worry. How about we invite Ben and the gang to stay with us. This way we will be able to see him, just in case any thing happens." Ginny nodded.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go send a letter to dad, He owes be a broom stick!" Sarah said while running out of the portrait hole.  
  
Tim walked over to Ben and Katie. He sat down, and Katie could immediately tell something was wrong.  
  
"What sup" she asked  
  
"Letter from Dad. I'm sure you all will understand this a little better than I but its bad News." He said a little above a whisper. He handed them a sheet of parchment.  
  
Dear Tim,  
  
We are only going to writ this once so we wish you to tell Sarah everything this say's. You two may have to leave Hogworts. A man named Voldermont is on the loose again. He has been feared since before we were born. The ministry has released his death more then 10 times by now also. He is practically indestructible. We fear another war will be started and all those experienced enough will fight. Hogworts will be closed and many will be in Hiding. For Christmas Your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco has invited us all to stay at their place. So we will be there to pick you and the rest of the gang on December 20 make sure to be fully packed. Hope your days are good. Remember that we love you and do not get into any trouble.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad And Mum  
  
"Wow," Ben said after he read the letter. "So have you showed Sarah yet?"  
  
"Eh.No. I've known her for way to long. She will probably freak at the news. You don't want to see her freaked" Tim said  
  
"Better tell her soon. Right now is actually a good time. She is in a good mood. She just got in the Quidditch team. Tell her when she comes back," Katie informed.  
  
"Alright. But you two have been warned."  
  
Authors Note: Another end to another one of my chapters. Bear with me. I'm new at this. Also a few things I will like to clear up. I know a lot of you who are reading this are saying, "of course the main character is good at quidditch." I know I know. I just kinda wanted to have a few quidditch scenes and it is kind of hard to have a Quidditch scene if no one plays quidditch. Also with the whole Voldermont coming back thing, I figured that the Harry Potter series would start sound like a batman comic if each one had a different villain. So I figure, just keep the old and it doesn't ruin the HP series to bad. That's all I have to say besides I finally got a beta reader and that please review. 


	7. Christmas

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the familiar characters; settings or plots so don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: Once again a thank you to all of my reviewers. And due to ultimate demand. I will work on my spelling. This has much to my dismay more sappy love stuff then I normally like so if you are like me, deal with this and I swear you won't die now on with the show.  
  
At breakfast the next day. Tim sat awkwardly next to Sarah as she was on one of hers sugar rushes. He was thinking if this was the right time to show her the letter. He had promised to show it last night but then changed his mind.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at this." He shoved the letter into her hand and waited as she read it.  
  
"What! I don't want to leave for Christmas. They can't make me. I like it here. Plus if they killed the dude once couldn't they easily kill him again! I'll be back I'm writing to Mum!" and she was out of the room.  
  
"Hmm she took that better then I thought" Tim continued on with his breakfast before heading to his first class.  
  
December 19  
  
"You know Sarah we are leaving tomorrow morning. It will help if you packed. And writing mum again for the 5th time isn't going to change her mind. Just lay off and get ready." Tim said to a very angry Sarah.  
  
"Plus, if you do stay, do you realize that you will be the only one hear? Every body else in Gryffindor is leaving" Tim told her. This seemed to totally turn her mind around.  
  
"What? No one else is staying?" Tim shook his head  
  
"Oh ok. Well then I guess I will go pack." As she headed up the stairs Perk, her cat, followed her  
  
"Gee she is mental. If I would have known that would have changed her mind I would have said it 2 weeks ago"  
  
The whole Weasley, Malfoy and Potter gang were waiting outside of Hogwarts. Sarah and Tim's parents and Ben parents were supposed to be picking them up.  
  
"Where are they? They were supposed to be here 10 minuets ago!" Sarah Complained.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be here just be patient" Ben said as he sat down on his trunk.  
  
At the words 2 cars drove into the Hogwarts grounds. They stopped in front of the 7 kids and Ron stepped out of the first car. Then Ginny stepped out of the second. They each gave their kids a short hug and then Ron addressed them all.  
  
"Ok. 4 kids come in my car and then the other 3 in Ginny's car. Stick all of your bags in the trunks and we need to get rollin' if we want to be home before dark." Katie, Sarah, Ben and Tim all headed to Ron and as they reached the car Hermione stepped out.  
  
"Come-on Kids get in. And Ron please let me drive. Your driving makes me sick."  
  
The car despise how small it seemed fit them all comfortable. They spent the long 2-hour drive telling Hermione and Ron about their time at Hogwarts. Then as they reached Draco and Ginny's house the rest of the Weasleys and Harry greeted them. While Mrs. Weasley, Percy's wife penny and Bills wife Ren all cooked. The rest of them went outside to play quidditch. Adults against Kids. The Adults easily had beaten the kids but not by much and they kids were demanding a rematch after dinner.  
  
Dinner was a very festive event. All of the Weasley Families besides Charlie's plus Harry and Jake were all sitting around this large table out side. Then Fred and George ended the evening with fireworks. Finally they all went to bed and as Sarah lied in bed she thought about how she had never imagined that she had such an awesome family.  
  
  
  
On Christmas Morning Sarah woke up and went down to the main living room that the Malfoy's used. A huge Christmas tree stood in the middle and piles upon Piles of presents lay on the floor. Almost everyone was already awake and sitting in big puffy chairs around the tree.  
  
"Good Morning, Sarah. Sit down. We are waiting for the rest of the people to wake up and then we can open the presents. Here have some breakfast, Grandma made it early this morning." Katie said handing her some toast. It didn't take long for the rest to come down and George was handing out different presents to each of the kids.  
  
"All right Sarah here is one for you" George said. She looked down at it and it was from her parents. She opened it and inside was a Nova3 the latest broomstick to come onto the market.  
  
"Wow Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" she said as she wrapped her arms around them.  
  
Soon after she had also received several books including Hogwarts, A history from her mum (" First you tormented us at school with the stupid book and now our daughter, I'm ashamed" Ron had said"). Candy galore, a set of wizard chess pieces from Ben, A new set of robes from Katie and a watch from Tim. She declared this was the best Christmas ever as she marveled over her gifts and joy around her family. When she was going up the stairs to put her stuff in her room. She was stopped as someone had called her name.  
  
"Sarah, here this is for you" Jake said as he shoved a present into her hand then was off before she could thank him.  
  
She ran upstairs the room she was staying in, dropped all of her stuff on the bed then opened the present.  
  
Underneath all of the wrapping paper was a red box and inside the red box was a gold necklace with a locket shaped heart on it.  
  
"Wow, its beautiful" she said as she put it on then headed down the stairs to try and find Jake to thank him but he was no where to be seen. Katie had said that he had left for a while to meet up with some of his other friends. Sarah was quiet disappointed but got out of the misery by joining in with a game of Wizard chess.  
  
On January 2 all of the kids said goodbye to their family and Ron and Ginny brought them back to Hogwarts. Sarah was anxious to show off her new broomstick, plus she was hoping to see more of Jake. He had been avoiding her for the fast week but she figured that since they were the same year and house, it would be harder for him. To Sarah's dismay he some how figured how though and she was getting pissed. So she drowned out all of her sorrows to Katie who even though knew him her whole life still never seemed to understand him. Her theory was that he was afraid of rejection from Sarah. She also recommended that Sarah was too send a letter by owl posts to him this was he would have to listen. Sarah loved the idea and it didn't take her long before she was requesting Tim to let her use his owl.  
  
"What do you want it for? To write love notes or something," He had said  
  
At the words Sarah flinched wondering if he could read her thoughts but threw the thoughts aside by saying that Tim was too stupid to learn how to read minds. Finally he gave in and agreed she could use it as long as Rick was back by the next day.  
  
As soon as the owl had left she started thinking about what she had just done. Maybe he really didn't like her. Maybe he was just being nice. She thought but threw the thoughts behind as she instead started hoping that he would send her a letter saying whether or not he will meet her when they go to Hogsmead next weekend.  
  
Authors note: I hope you all liked this small exscuse I call a chapter. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all who read these. Please read and review. 


	8. Hogsmead

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the familiar characters, plots, or settings  
  
Authors Note: I hope you all had good holidays. There is a little more gushy stuff but not that much so just to warn you. Also more flashbacks of when Harry and the gang were at Hogwarts. Please review and enjoy.  
  
Sarah was getting psyched about the upcoming trip to Hogsmead. It was only a day away, and by looking at the Gryffindor table, they all needed it. Being coped inside every single day doing homework was getting very dull. The only times they got to go outside were for Care of magical creatures and herbology. Then on occasion the defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Black would let them outside to work on different tasks. (Authors note: Yes this is Sirius Black, I didn't explain it in the story line but he had gotten his named cleared and is now a professor at Hogwarts.) But in Sarah's opinion and many people agreed, this was not enough.  
  
"I swear to god this is all some evil scam to make us all insane" Katie said as she gazed out the window one day during Charms class.  
  
"Aw cheer up only one more day," Ben assured "And anyway if this was some plan, you know I would have known something about it"  
  
"Dude, can't you take the hint of sarcasm?" Katie retorted before turning her gaze back to the window.  
  
  
  
The day finally came around and all Gryffindor's 3rd and up waited outside of Hogwarts, waiting for the carriages to come and pick them up. Once the carriages did arrive, Sarah, Ben and Katie immediately headed to the front to get on first. But before they could reach the carriage, Rick pecking her ear stopped Sarah.  
  
"Hold up" She said to the other two. She took the letter and Rick flew off. She gazed at it and her eyes bulged.  
  
"Look at this," She shoved the letter into bens hands. It went as followed.  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
I have received your letter and I am sorry for not replying sooner. I hope it has not been an inconvience. I am glad you are happy with you present, and I wish to meet you at honeydukes at around 12:00. See you then  
  
Love, Jake  
  
"He signed it love!" Katie shrieked. All Ben did was roll his eyes. "So where is prince charming" He asked  
  
"what? Oh I don't know. I never saw him come out. I wonder where he is?" Sarah pondered  
  
"Well we better get going too or we are going to get left behind" Katie motioned to the last carriage. The 3 climbed in and talked quietly about the upcoming trip.  
  
  
  
At 11:30 Ben, Sarah, and Katie started to head away from the big mass of people that were surrounding the new quidditch store in Hogsmead and headed toward Honeydukes.  
  
"I wonder where Jake is. I haven't seen him the whole time we were here." Sarah said  
  
"Do you think maybe he forgot that today was the trip or what?" Katie asked  
  
"Don't know"  
  
They arrived at Honeydukes and waited inside. Around 12:10 they saw Jake immerge from the crowd and head toward them. He nodded at Katie and Ben.  
  
"We are going to go to Zonkos see you in a bit" Katie told her while she dragged Ben out.  
  
"Hey" Jake said, so simple and he still seems to make me melt, Sarah thought to her self.  
  
"Hello. I just have a quick question if you don't mind me asking." She said as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Go right ahead, ask away"  
  
"How is it that you could be 10 minuets late to meet us yet still meet us in the store when we were sitting there since we got there at 11:40 at were sitting right besides the door. I think we would have saw you." He stopped and seemed to be surprised. But in a matter of second regained his pace and took off the surprise.  
  
"Listen, as long as you swear to not tell a soul I'll show you something." Jake said. HE looked extremely serious.  
  
"Absolutely, I swear." He grabbed her hand and led her into an alley between two of the shops.  
  
He pulled off his bag and drew two items from it. One was a bit of very old parchment. The second was a silvery bundle and that exceptionally caught Sarah's eye.  
  
"This is an invisibility cloak. My father gave it to me when I first came to Hogwarts. It had once belonged to his father." Jake said. He pulled it up around him to show that it made him invisible. Next he took out his wand and opened the parchment.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Jake said while pointing his wand at the parchment.  
  
Words started to appear on the sheet and then finally a map which had every single hallway on Hogwarts.  
  
"Another one of my dads things. You can't see it now because we are so far from Hogwarts but when you are on the grounds it shows exactly where every single person is. Quite awesome. He never exactly told me how he came upon it or who wormtail, padfoot, prongs, and Moony are but I must say I admire them."  
  
"Sow how dose this all fit into play with you getting here?" Sarah asked  
  
" Look at this passage way here. See it lead right to Hogsmead. I had gotten under my invisibility cloak and headed to this passageway I then followed it and it brings me right underneath honeydukes. That's how I got there with out you seeing me," Jake informed her. Sarah was in a major awe and took her a few second before she said something.  
  
"Yeah it all fits together now but lets get out of this alley. I feel like someone is about to jump me"  
  
"Alright. Wanna head to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer?" Jake asked her while they stepped out of the alley. They also received some stares.  
  
"Butterbeer?" Sarah asked. This was her first trip to Hogsmead.  
  
"Come-on. You'll love it" Jake grabbed her hand and gave her a genuine smile. Sarah smiled back as he led her to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
Sarah was having a wonderful time with Jake. They had visited every single place in Hogsmead so far and were now heading up to the shrieking shack.  
  
"I heard that this place is haunted" Sarah said looking at the shabby place  
  
Jake snorted but didn't say anything. "What do you think that's funny? What do you believe in then, Hmm?" Sarah said offended.  
  
"No its nothing its just that I remembered when I was younger and my dad was trying to scare me by telling me this story about how a student at Hogwarts would leave every month and go under the whomping willow to change into a werewolf here. I never believed him of course. I just kind of looked back at it and found it funny" He told her  
  
"Oh ok.Oh no" Sarah said as she saw 2 figures come up the hill. The 2 figures belonged to Chad and Aaron. Aaron was Chad's little goon who did all of his biddings, he was about 5 feet tall and had short spiked blonde hair, Sarah must admit he had beautiful green eyes like Jake.  
  
"Hello Jake. Care to duel again? This time no teachers around to interfere." Chad drawled.  
  
"You know what I don't need to prove anything to you. I hate to tell you this but I won." Jake replied. Sarah became very confused.  
  
"Actually I believe you were the one on the ground afterwards. Not I" Chad said. By now the two of them where staring at each other with piercing glares. Pure hatred was shown in each set. Sarah glanced over at Aaron who it seemed to be just as confused as Sarah.  
  
"No I don't mean the fight. I think you should know what I mean, come on Sarah. We don't need this slum bag around with us. It may ruin our reputation." Jake broke his glare and headed down the hill. Sarah followed awkwardly.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sarah asked  
  
"Don't worry about."  
  
"No tell me now, I have the feeling its about me but.." She was not able to finish her whine as Jake fell to the ground. He was clutching his side in pain. She immediately dropped down to help him before looking up the hill to see Chad standing over them all with his wand clutched in his hand.  
  
"Come on Potter. No running away. Lets fight." Chad said pure venom in his words.  
  
"No Jake don't. Lets just get out of here. You saw what he did last time you attempted to fight him." Sarah pleaded.  
  
"I can't do that Sarah," Jake said as he stood up and pulled out his wand.  
  
"If you are not going to listen to reason then I want to help." Sarah said  
  
" You can't help. That isn't how it works in a proper duel." Jake said walking back up the hill.  
  
"Well who ever said I was proper?"  
  
  
  
Authors Note: The end of another chapter. CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHAHA. This goes out to all of my favorite authors who left me with a cliffhanger and then decided to never finish the fanfic. But I will inform you. I am too going to finish this so be patient. Please Review and have a Happy New Year! 


	9. Dance

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters; settings or plots so don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: I finally got around to writing this. Between Writers block and Chrono Cross ^o^ thanks to all my reviewers and I hope this chapter is any good. P.S. Beware of Teenage Girls discussion. Dangerous to health.  
  
Sarah pulled out her wand and ran after Jake who was already a few paces in front.  
  
"So can't fight on your own, Eh Malfoy? Need a little girl to help?" Chad snarled  
  
"I am not a 'little' girl and say it again and I swear I will pummel you!" Sarah replied  
  
"Lit-" Chad started but Sarah had already shot a curse at Him  
  
"Why you little-" Chad said on the ground. He raised his wand but Jake was faster and yelled "Expelliarmus!" And Chads wand flung out of his hand  
  
"I will let you off now and give you back your wand as long as you leave. Now" Jake said he still had his wand pointed at him  
  
" Fine" Jake threw back the wand and Chad and Aaron ran down the hill.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be the best dueler at Hogwarts" Aaron said  
  
"Shut up, Aaron" Jake said as he slapped the back of Aaron's head  
  
"Sarah how'd you know that curse, I don't think you were here long enough to learn anything like that," Jake said once Chad was out of earshot.  
  
"Hmm, I was bored one day. You'd be amazed what are in the books that aren't in the restricted section of the library."  
  
The two headed back to where they were supposed to meet the carriages. As Ben and Katie showed up Jake bid goodbye to Sarah and kissed her on the check.  
  
"So how was your date?" Katie asked once Jake was gone  
  
"Well, good, Not only did I get to see the town with the cutest guy at Hogwarts-" Ben snorted " I also got to humiliate a Slithern and find some new things about Hogwarts." Sarah told them. Katie's eyes bulged  
  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
  
  
"Did you hear!?" Katie said screamed as she ran into the Gryffindor common room. Just about everyone they're turned their head to listen. Katie politely excused her self over to Ben and Sarah still avoiding glares.  
  
"They are going to have a dance. In just one week for Valentines day!" She shrieked  
  
"WooHoo!" Ben said in mock excitement. Katie sent him a nasty look.  
  
"What about you Sarah. Do you think your going? I mean, I'm sure Jake is going to invite you. You two are only the hottest couple here," Katie Asked (A.N. *Gags * the preppy Valley Girls Are coming to get me! Get back you evil demons!)  
  
"I guess. All depends, but really what is there left to do here if everyone else is at the dance?" Sarah replied. Katie shrugged  
  
"Well, once again I need some male discussion before I start to decide to wear makeup and fawning over every single guy here. If you need me I'll be talking to Dan." Jake said getting up.  
  
"To think he left us for Dan!" Sarah exclaimed. She looked disgusted.  
  
"Maybe he's just down because he can't get a girl himself," Katie said  
  
"Well its not like either of us could date him. Were his cousins, EWE." Sarah shivered  
  
"Stop it. You are grossing me out." Katie said, "I Know lets hook him up with someone. I mean half of the girls here all ready like him. It won't be hard."  
  
"Alright lets make it a new years resolution. Hook him up. And maybe you a date too." Sarah smiled evilly.  
  
  
  
Sarah and Katie continued their search for the perfect girl for Ben. So far all that has happened was that Ben found out and got pissed at them  
  
"If I want a date then I will find one of my own. I don't need your help." He had yelled  
  
"No you couldn't" Sarah said  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Fine. If I have a date you two have to go swimming in the lake, during that night"  
  
"That's no bet but okay, what's in it for us?" Katie said  
  
"Well it's the first thing to come to mind. But for you? What do you want?" Ben replied  
  
"Hmm, how about you have to care for our pets in Care of Magical creatures for a month, how that sound Sarah?" Katie asked  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Lets shake on it then" Katie said. Ben shook each of their hands.  
  
"So the dance is in 2 days do you think Ben has a date yet?" Sarah Asked  
  
"Who knows, but I got a date." Katie said  
  
"What! Seriously? Who?" Sarah exclaimed  
  
"Tommy Naro, you know the short blonde hair Ravenclaw. "  
  
"He ain't that bad. You could have done worse. So did you ask him or did he ask you?" Sarah asked  
  
"He asked me. Well what about you? Did Jake ever ask you?"  
  
"No the little twerp. I already have my dress robes ready and everything. He better. As a matter of fact I think I'll go over and ask him about it now." Sarah got up and headed across the room to where Jake was talking to a group of 2nd years.  
  
"Can I please speak to Jake please? In privet?" Sarah put her arm on Jakes shoulder. The group nodded and he got up.  
  
"What is it?" He asked awkwardly  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if you planned on inviting me the Valentines dance that is coming up?"  
  
"There is a dance?" Sarah slapped herself.  
  
"Jake, Do you ever pay attention to the gossip?" He shook his head.  
  
"So will you like to go with me?" he asked with a smile  
  
"Of course." Sarah walked away satisfied.  
  
  
  
2 hours before the dance that day. All of the girls were up in their dormitories getting ready while the guys were still goofing off. Sarah was wearing dress robes of forest green. While Katie was wearing a dress robes of a deep red. As time was starting to run low, the girls choose their hairstyles and makeup, and then headed down the staircase to meet their dates. Sarah broke off with Katie as she saw Jake. Ben was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he couldn't find a date. Sarah thought to herself.  
  
"You look awesome" Jake told her as they walked out of the Gryffindor's common room  
  
"You too" And that he did. He was wearing a pure black dress robe that fit him perfect.  
  
When they reached the great hall, the teachers made them sit to one side, as they were not ready yet, so Sarah and Jake found Katie and Tommy and sat by them. Soon Tim and his date, Susan, arrived. Then Caitlin and Irene arrived with lower cut robes then normal with about 3 guys each. Then the other Weasley's and their dates. Finally just about everyone from the school was there except for Ben and a few that decided to not come.  
  
"So Ben chickened out. One bet won for us." Sarah said to Katie.  
  
"Don't talk so fast, look" Just that instant Ben walked into the room with a girl in Midnight blue robes hanging off his robes.  
  
"Man he must really want to see us swimming to stoop to a Slithern!" Sarah yelled in disgust. The Slithern Hanging onto his arm was none other then Chad's ex girlfriend, Rose Maret. A little slut who always ends up dumping the guy just so she could have another.  
  
"I think you two are in luck. I don't think there is even going to be a dance." Jake told them. The teachers were starting to lead everyone back to their common rooms. As Professor Black headed toward them Sarah asked what was going on.  
  
"Break in. Some One is in the school. We just received word off it. They are obviously in search of something or someone. So for everyone's safety we are heading all of the houses to the Gryffindor's common room. Since we already searched it thoroughly. Two teachers will also be standing watch there over night so don't you worry and get going." Professor Black said shortly. The group headed back discussing what could have happened.  
  
"This has to do with Voldermont, my dad was telling me about how he was getting high again" Jake said. Katie and Tommy flinched at the name. Ben, who had dropped Rose, was heading toward them.  
  
"So wanna forget the bet?" he asked the two girls smiled and nodded.  
  
"So did you all get any information on what's going on? Snape was the one to tell me so I didn't find out anything." Ben asked. Sarah and Katie told him every that Black had said.  
  
"I agree with Jake, My grandfather you know on my dads side of the family. He used to be a death eater. My dad said he almost went to the side too until he started to date my mum. Now my Grandfather is dead, Killed by You know Who him self and now my family is all happy go lucky." Ben told them.  
  
There conversation was cut short though because Matt (A.N. For any of yall to forget, this is Georges son (Odd outcome I know) who Sarah had declared 'stuck up' and I did not mention it but he is also head boy. So he should really be more of a Percy's son but I screwed up when I did my little Weasley family tree) was pushing them threw the portrait hole and sending everyone to either a spot in the main room or to their dormitories.  
  
Authors Note: I would have made this a little longer but it was midnight when I finished this so, you will have to just wait for the next chapter. I must admit though that I don't quite care for this chapter too well. This has to be one of my worse, but tell me what you think Please Review!!! 


	10. Dream

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, plots, or settings.  
  
Authors Note: Hello all! Winter break is almost over so I will be forced to  
  
be going back to school and work my arse off. Even though I am always busy  
  
with work, I always seem to have time for this story, so it shouldn't be  
  
much of a wait between each chapter. Also I just got a new idea so forget  
  
some of my last authors note. Beware more deja vu and is set from Tim's  
  
point of view. Now on with the show.  
  
Tim was sitting at the edge of the lake. A girl was sitting on the opposite  
  
end. Tim hid immediately and started to watch. She looked about 15 and had  
  
long blue hair that reached her shoulders. She was also wearing a long black  
  
dress that reached past her shoes. She was mumbling something and running  
  
her hands over the ground. A huge hole formed under her hands then she  
  
stepped inside it. Tim followed and saw that at the bottom of the hole  
  
where two tunnels, the girl ran into one and he followed. A monster stood at  
  
the end, he slashed his claws around a little before he recognized the girl  
  
who gently petted his side. The monster looked up and looked directly at Tim  
  
then Flew forward right at him. Tim screamed then woke up. He was lying in  
  
his bed; he still felt the chill from the breeze coming off the lake.  
  
"That was a little bit too real" he mumbled to no one. He looked at his  
  
alarm clock. It was 6 o'clock deciding it was impossible to get back to  
  
sleep he got up and got ready. Today was Saturday so no one else in the room  
  
was awake yet and he was able to use up all the hot water. The Idea of the  
  
dream started to slip from his mind as the warm water fell on him.  
  
After His shower he got dressed and headed down to the main commons. "Oh  
  
crap." He had forgotten about them, kids were scattered everywhere; On The  
  
couches, on the floor, under tables, on Tables, Everywhere. He saw Professor  
  
Black and Professor Flitwick were taking watch. One on each side of the  
  
room. Black waved at him and he headed over toward him.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Black asked him  
  
"Bad Dream" Tim said shortly. Black nodded his head.  
  
"So any luck?" Tim asked  
  
"Nope. They left right after we found out someone was here."  
  
"Was any thing missing?"  
  
"Some ingredients From Professor Snape's office but that was all we could  
  
find." Black gruffed.  
  
"Well breakfast should be starting soon. Why don't you go on down." Tim bid  
  
his goodbye.  
  
The corridors were empty, only once did he run in to someone (professor  
  
McGonagall). Then once he got to the great hall only one other kid was  
  
there, a 5th year Ravenclaw girl who Tim had never talked to before. He sat  
  
down and the food appeared before him. He ate his fill and watched the kids  
  
come in. He figured he probably woke a few up because lots of kids showed up  
  
right after he did. Since all of the rest of the houses were never able to  
  
return to their rooms, they were still in their dress robes. Once Tim was  
  
finished he got up and headed toward the door but they wouldn't let him  
  
leave. They must be waiting for everyone to get here so they can say what  
  
happened. He thought to himself. Emily showed up Later and then Susan, his  
  
date the previous night. "How much more are still asleep?" Tim asked  
  
"Good many, but Sarah just woke up and well she is your sister you know how  
  
she is." Emily said. Tim nodded, his sister always has to be loud, no matter  
  
what time of day it was. After fairly an hour, the whole school arrived and  
  
McGonagall stood up.  
  
"If you all will be quiet for a second. We have very important information"  
  
She waited for the murmur of voices to die down  
  
"First off I will like to announce that Dumbledore will not be the  
  
headmaster here anymore. He has resigned his duties to me. Professor Flarrel  
  
will take my duties of being head of Gryffindor and as the transfiguration's  
  
teacher. Professor Snape will take next in command after me" A series of  
  
moans filled the hall "Next we will like to say that after the search last  
  
night, We only discovered some potion materials missing and nothing else. We  
  
found no human or creature is this building that was cable of this. We wish  
  
for any one with any clues to what could have happened to come see one of  
  
the teachers at once. Any Questions?" Ben raised his hand.  
  
"Why did Professor Dumbledore resign?"  
  
"As many of you know He who Must Not be named is causing a ruckuses again  
  
and Dumbledore is helping the ministry catch and eliminate him for the last  
  
time, anything else?" No one else raised his or her hands. "You are all  
  
dismissed."  
  
All other houses were now permitted to go back to their towers. As everyone  
  
left in a sort of daze, Tim stayed behind. He wanted to discuss something  
  
with Sarah who was still eating her breakfast as normal with Ben and Katie.  
  
The dream was still on his mind. He kept having the itching that it had  
  
something to do with the break in. "This isn't good. Once My Mum And Dad  
  
find out Dumbledore is gone they will take me out. They specifically said  
  
that this school is only safe because he is here. I'm going to have to start  
  
making a plan on how to convince them to let me stay here." Tim overheard  
  
Ben say to Sarah and Katie.  
  
"Do you three mind listening to my dream for a few minutes. I think it might  
  
have some relevance to the break in." Tim asked the three nodded and Tim  
  
went on explain the dream.  
  
"That's odd. Do you remember exactly what she said as she opened the  
  
ground?" Katie asked.  
  
"Umm" Tim strained his thoughts trying to think of what she said  
  
until it hit him.  
  
"Ramangle" he said confidant.  
  
"Well the only way to find out if that has any irrelevant is to check for  
  
ourselves. We can check today since we have no classes." Sarah said.  
  
The three finished up then they all walked outside into the foggy grounds.  
  
An Awkward sight they must have been, as Tim couldn't remember exactly where  
  
the tunnel had opened up the four were patrolling around running their hands  
  
over the ground saying Ramangle, Finally Sarah Found it and a tunnel opened  
  
up before her.  
  
"Tim, Quickly, Go get McGonagall" She said  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know very short chapter but I have been very brain  
  
dead the past few days. I hope you enjoyed it though! 


	11. Leaving

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I Own No familiar Characters, Plots, or settings so don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Even though I was supposed to go to school, we had a big  
  
snowstorm and I got out of school for two more days! Very perfect timing.  
  
Anyways this is kind of a 'dark' chapter. I also have the feeling I am kinda  
  
rambling a bit in it. On with the show  
  
All of the teachers were standing around the newly made hole next to the  
  
lake. Sarah, Ben, Katie, and Tim were there also. Everyone else in the  
  
school was once again locked in their common Rooms.  
  
"Remarkable. And this came to you as a dream?" McGonagall said. Tim nodded  
  
"Sirius, could it be that he is a prophet?" McGonagall asked  
  
"I don't know. We haven't had one for over 300 hundred years," Sirius said  
  
still looking at the hole silently.  
  
"I will go in first, who will follow?" He finally said  
  
McGonagall raised her hand, several of the other teachers followed. Then  
  
Sarah and the gang raised their hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't risk sending you four down there. It is way too  
  
dangerous. As a matter of fact, why don't you four head back to your common  
  
rooms. We can handle it from here. Professor Hagrid, why don't you walk with  
  
them, this way you can lock them into the common rooms" McGonagall insisted  
  
The four had no choice but to follow Hagrid into the warm castle.  
  
  
  
As soon as they stepped into their common room, a wave of people started to  
  
ask what had happened now. Ben stepped in front of his group  
  
" If you will all shut up for a second, we will tell you" He followed his  
  
statement with his famous cold glare that could make the biggest man come to  
  
his knees. At once everyone obeyed and Sarah and Tim Stepped in front of the  
  
fire while everyone either took a seat or sat on the floor. The two quietly  
  
explained everything of Tim's dream to what the teachers are doing now. The  
  
Gryffindor house listened in rapt silence as Sarah concluded. Even after she  
  
was finished, everyone was still quiet. Lucky the awkward silence was broken  
  
as Professor Flarrel entered the common room. He gave a short and precise  
  
speech and ruined everyone's mood even worse.  
  
" All students should pack everything you own. I will be back in an hour to  
  
pick you up and walk you too the Great Hall. From There we will send all of  
  
the owls back to their owners and you will listen to a speech from Professor  
  
McGonagall. Last everyone will be sent on the Hogwarts Express to be sent  
  
home. All of your parents have been notified already. We are dreadfully  
  
sorry  
  
about this but you will all learn soon enough," He stepped out of the  
  
portrait hole.  
  
Sarah turned to Katie and Ben. Katie looked as if about to cry and Ben just  
  
had sullen face on.  
  
" Come-on, lets at least try to make our last hour here memorable." Sarah  
  
said as Ben and the girls separated up to their separate staircases to pack.  
  
Sarah and Katie attempted to hurry so they could bid goodbye to everyone. As  
  
soon as they were done they placed lightness spells on their trunks and  
  
floated them down the staircase. They saw practically all of the guys were  
  
already done and the two sat between Jake and Ben who were attempting small  
  
talk.  
  
"Well we can think of it this way, Most likely being that we are all family  
  
and Jake here's Dad has only know our parents since they went to Hogwarts so  
  
we will most likely see each other a lot." Sarah said as she held Jake's  
  
Hand. A mumble of 'Yeah's and nods followed. They all sat quietly as they  
  
remembered their good times at Hogwarts when Professor Flarrel came back and  
  
told the house to follow him, They all dragged their trunks to the great  
  
Hall, where all of the Houses were already there, and then they all sat down  
  
for the last time at the Gryffindor table. Sarah looked up to see all of the  
  
owls to enter the hall and find their owners.  
  
McGonagall stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down.  
  
The second time this day she thought to herself as the last voice stopped  
  
talking.  
  
"Everyone, I must apologize most sincerely for this, but I hope you all had  
  
a  
  
magnificent time at Hogwarts. As soon as the whole You Know Who business is  
  
finished you will all be welcome back here, but until then we wish for you  
  
to  
  
spend as much valuable time as possible with your parents. For those of you  
  
who don't know, we found out how some one got into the building. We also  
  
found a monster that almost took all of our lives, luckily we survived, but  
  
dear Professor Flitwick died as he attempted to put a curse on the creature.  
  
Before we could destroy the monster that took his life, it was gone and we  
  
failed. If this monster could take a fully trained charm's teachers life,  
  
then it could easily take one of yours. Once again I bid my apologies and  
  
you  
  
are granted to leave and board the train." McGonagall turned her head but  
  
not  
  
fast enough because everyone saw the tears in her eyes. Sarah gave a small  
  
wave too Hagrid, The only other teacher she ever talked too besides Black.  
  
She knew she would probably see Black after they left, He was Harry's  
  
Godfather  
  
after all.  
  
"Come on guys, I can't stand this anymore" Ben motioned to the door. They  
  
dragged their trunks all the way to the front and stepped into one of the  
  
carriages that were now there. Ben, Jake, Katie, Sarah, and Tim all boarded  
  
one of them. Though the carriage was so small and with all of their luggage,  
  
they all sat comfortably. Tim, Sarah, and Jake on one side and Ben and Katie  
  
on the other with all of the pets. The ride was silent but every so often  
  
one  
  
of them would give a small laugh as they thoughts of their times there. As  
  
the group left the carriage, a teacher stood there handing each of them a  
  
letter before they boarded the train. Once on the train, they all read their  
  
letters;  
  
Dear Student,  
  
We regret this ever having to happen, But all of our actions were  
  
well thought out and had immense meaning too them. We must remind you that  
  
all magic will be monitored and only minor magic is allowed (exam; Lighting,  
  
Movement spells, etc). We hope you have a wonderful 'holiday' and hope to  
  
see  
  
you again at Hogwarts once it reopens.  
  
Your Headmistress,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"At least we are allowed some fun" Jake grufffed as they went back to the  
  
awkward silence. Finally as the train began to stop the  
  
Weasley-Malfoy-Potter  
  
Clan met Draco and Ginny to be taken back to Malfoy manor.  
  
"You kids are going to be staying at the manor alone, besides the servants.  
  
The ministry has summoned me and the rest of your parents, to help  
  
defeat You Know Who." Draco informed them. Great not only were they sent  
  
home  
  
from Hogwarts but now they wouldn't even get to see their Families, Sarah  
  
thought. Seeing the worry in Sarah's face Draco said  
  
"Don't worry, we won't be leaving in the next week, you will have plenty of  
  
time to  
  
spend time with your Mum and Dad, Sarah" She nodded. Jake offered his hand  
  
and she took it eagerly.  
  
"Come On guys it isn't going to be so bad. We should be at the manor in a  
  
few  
  
minutes, How 'bout a good quidditch game, Eh?" Draco comforted they all gave  
  
weak smiles and nods but turned their attention to the people waiting for  
  
the  
  
car to stop, many of them sported the famous Weasley hair. Sarah jumped out  
  
of the car and immediately ran to her mother and father who were wearing  
  
forced broad grins.  
  
"Come in side, its cold out here" Ginny said. Sarah looked at her arms; she  
  
was wearing a t-shirt. She also noticed that many of the adults were  
  
slightly glancing over their shoulders and flinching at every single sound.  
  
Maybe it's best to let them guide us, Sarah thought as she followed her aunt  
  
into what they called 'home'.  
  
"Katie! Watch it!" Sarah screamed as she stormed near her cousin who was  
  
almost pelted by a bludger. Sarah whacked the bludger toward Harry who  
  
avoided it easy. The teams were as followed:  
  
Team 1:  
  
Chasers; Katie, Ginny, and Matt  
  
Beaters; Sarah and Ben  
  
Seeker; Draco  
  
Keeper; Hermione (Much to her dismay)  
  
Team 2:  
  
Chasers; Ron, Jake, and Angelina (Fred's Wife)  
  
Beaters; Fred and George  
  
Seeker; Harry  
  
Keeper; Emily  
  
Harry's teem flattened Sarah's team easily, because he had caught the snitch  
  
in record time. As the kids started to talk about the game, Draco gave Harry  
  
one of his famous smirks. Harry tried his best to send such a good smirk  
  
back  
  
but was only able to produce a wimpy smile. The whole purpose of the game  
  
was  
  
to hopefully keep Voldermont out of everyone's mind. The best part about it  
  
was that they had succeeded because as the kids went to bed, all they could  
  
think about was Quidditch.  
  
Authors Note: Review! Review! 


	12. Idea

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I won no familiar characters, plots, or settings so don't sue.  
  
Authors note: Sorry for taking so long, I have been working on two other fanfics, and I finally got around to writing this. Look at the pen name Avezkat to see the other fanfic that I am working on.  
  
It had been a week since the kids first arrived at Malfoy manor. Today in their opinion was a very grave day because today was the day that all of the adults were forced to leave and maybe lose their lives. As they left Sarah sat upstairs because she always was never good at goodbyes. As they Disapparated Sarah heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Sarah said not removing her eyes from the window. Katie entered and put an arm around Sarah.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, any ways Ben thought up a plan, this way we won't be stuck not doing anything" Katie told her. Sarah perked up anxious to here what the plan was.  
  
"Alright Here's the deal, We plan on sneaking out of the house, Then each of us will take one of the horses and head off and try and see if it is possible for us to join one of the regiments to fight You Know Who"  
  
"Uh No offense or anything but, that's a very risky plan. Come On lets go find Ben and work up a new one. I like the whole Jest of it but it needs a little bit more thought out." Katie shrugged it off and the two left together.  
  
  
  
"Should tell anyone else about this?" Katie asked " We can't just do this on our own"  
  
"Hmm, Jake I'm sure would help, And Tim and Emily But everyone else I think would either tell or are too young" Ben said  
  
While searching the house earlier, Ben had found The papers that the ministry had sent their parents explain where to go and what to bring, Their plan was that they would Sneak out at midnight with enough food to last them about a week, then they were going to fly on broomsticks to the place that their parents were and attempt to enlist in the magical army. They thought they had the plan perfect until they realized that they had no idea where Fort Eustis was let alone actually get there.  
  
"Katie, We have one of those computer things that muggles are always using, It has this program on there called internet or something, My mum said something about how you can search for people and places on there. Why don't you try, since on this letter it said that it is some muggle establishment? While you do that we will get ready for the flight and also attempt to convince the others to come," Ben told her, He gave quick instructions on how to get to the computer and how to run it. Then she ran up the stairs. Sarah motioned for Ben to follow her. She went up the stairs and into her room. She went into her closest and grabbed her hiking Backpack (all of her stuff had been moved to Draco and Ginny's house since they didn't know exactly how long they were going to be gone in the war), and several different outfits.  
  
"Ben, go get a another bag and start packing Enough food for about 6 people for maybe 4 days or so, We can stick all of our clothes in this bag, then maybe have another bag that could hold any other items. We should really try to travel very light, so give me a quick overview of what you want and I'll go pick it up." She instructed him.  
  
"Hmm, not much just pick me out some robes"  
  
"We should dress like muggles, considering the fact that it is a muggle base,"  
  
"But I don't own any Muggle clothes, my mum had always insisted on me buying some but I never quite liked them," Ben said  
  
"Well I can't exactly lend you any of my clothes, I'll ask Jake if he has any spare ones" Sarah said. Ben nodded and ran off to get the food packed. Honestly, how could he not have muggle clothes, Sarah thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to jakes room. But then again she had just found out she was a witch about 4 months ago.  
  
She had reached Jakes room and knocked. He answered it shortly and invited her in. as soon as she sat down, she started informing him about their plan of running away, He Immediately agreed and started digging threw one of his dressers for some muggle clothes, He gave her 2 outfits, but once she told him about Ben he gave her two more.  
  
"Well I should be getting going, I still need to see Katie, Emily and Tim" Sarah told him as she packed away the last of his clothes.  
  
"Any way I can help any" he asked, some how she had saw it coming.  
  
"Sure, Why don't you go get Tim and Emily? And I will go see about Katie" Sarah said  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Just make sure to tell them everything I told you, bring me their clothes and if they disagree try to get them to promise they won't tell or we will be in serious shit."  
  
Sarah thought rapidly, she hurried and told Katie and got her stuff then met Ben in the kitchen he looked almost done.  
  
"So all ready?" Sarah asked him  
  
"Yup, now we just have to wait, did you get everyone else?" Sarah nodded.  
  
"Jake is coming and right now he is going to ask Tim and Emily. I'm pretty sure they will agree though, Tim as always been very adventurous." On cue Jake, Emily, and Tim entered.  
  
"Sign us up, Here's our stuff" Emily said shoving a handful of crap into Sarah's hand. She placed the stuff into her bag, which was now full.  
  
"Come on, let's go see if Katie has any news yet."  
  
Katie had in fact found some info. She discovered that Fort Eustis was an American Muggle Military Base. She found Directions and everything.  
  
"Lets see, that should be about a 10 hour fly if we all were to use Firebolts." Katie told us.  
  
"It will probably take maybe 8 because I know Sarah has a Nova 3 and so douse Jake and I so if we each ride 2 per broom we wont need to have anyone riding a Firebolt." Ben told us. I nodded.  
  
"So tonight, in 5 hours. Lets stash all of the stuff in the shed behind the house until then." Ben told them. Sarah nodded and her and Jake took the duty of taking the stuff out to the shed. To pass the time for those long 5 hours they played Wizard chess and Exploding Snap. Finally Midnight came and they all snuck out of the manor and started to fly to the USA, where they hoped that they could help out the Magical world. 


	13. Capture

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters, plots, or settings so don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to all that reviewed and even those who flamed. I don't mind flames because it tells me what I need to fix. A plot finally develops here so don't worry, oh yeah if any of yall can do me a favor, read my friends fanfic under the pen name Avezkat she is getting depressed because no one is reviewing thank you.  
  
Ginny's head was swarming. All of her energy had long left and she was using whatever was left over to try and remain standing. She stumbled over to Draco who had just shot a nasty cure and a Death Eater.  
  
" Draco, I can't do this any longer" She leaned up against him before fainting.  
  
"Shit come-on Ginny lets get you off the field." He dragged her off of the main battlegrounds and behind some rocks. He put a few healing charms on her before Apperating with her back to the Base.  
  
" Draco what are you doing here? You are supposed to be out fighting!" Harry yelled when Draco had entered his office before he saw Ginny.  
  
"Sorry, What is wrong with her?" He asked taking her pulse.  
  
"Fainted. Can you watch her? I'm going back out" Draco told him. Harry nodded and Draco apperated again.  
  
About 3 ours later the Ministry forces returned to the base, successful. Much partying was done that night and then much resting. Ginny had came to it about an hour after Draco had left her with Harry. She slept threw out most of the party. The next morning all of the Auroras and those recruited sat around a large table waiting for their instructions.  
  
"Welcome, I hoped you all slept well. I congratulate you all on your victory but do not let it make you cocky. Tonight I am going to send out half of you to the Dark lord base. Thanks to our sources we have found it. The rest of you will remain here, defending our base. It will be the luck of the draw on where you will go. I am passing around a fish bowel and each of you will pick a slip out of it and it will tell you what you are doing." Harry announced taking a slip out of the bowel himself.  
  
Everybody received their slip; Harry was going to be attacking, Draco: Attacking, Ron: Defending, Ginny: Attacking, and Hermione: Defending. No one was exactly very Happy on the idea of attacking or defending. To everyone this was all just a big Nightmare.  
  
  
  
"My legs are cramped, I am hungry, I am thirsty, and my butt hurts, and I'm tired…." Sarah complained from behind Jake.  
  
"Will you shut the Hell up already? Say one more thing and I swear I am going to push you off your broom!" Ben yelled getting frustrated at Sarah. He had to admit though that his legs were starting to get cramped too and he was tired. They had been riding for 7 hours and if they were to take a break they would never be able to get to Fort Eustis in less then 8. Even if they weren't worried about timing they were flying over the Ocean and they can't land as it is.  
  
"Katie, how about getting out some food for us, about an apple each would be good." Ben instructed. She nodded and opened up the pack in front of her. She was sitting in front of Emily. They all flew near her and got their lunch/dinner and ate it greedily.  
  
Not much later land could be seen and they landed in the country. They thought it would be best to land and figure out direction from there then flying around carelessly alerting Muggles.  
  
"Come on I think we have a bit of walking to do. We need to find a city and figure out where we are. What state did you say this Fort is in?" Jake asked  
  
"Virginia" Katie replied.  
  
"That means practically nothing to me, I knew I should have taken Muggle studies." Jake mumbled  
  
2 hour passed before they reached a city. They shrunk their brooms and placed them in their bags before entering. They found out that the state they were in Was Maryland and the base they were looking for was only a 4- hour drive away.  
  
"4 hour drive would mean a 1 hour broom ride at full speed. Come on just a little longer" Jake whispered to Ben as the man they had asked walked away, every so often looking at them as if they were crazy. They bought a map and figured out where they were and which way to go next before exciting the city again and getting on their brooms.  
  
  
  
"Shh, quiet or they will hear us," Draco whispered to the group following him and Harry.  
  
"Too late Blondie, All ready happened" A voice above him said. He felt a wand jab him in the neck and he looked up to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top and you could see the Dark Mark as clear as day on her arm.  
  
"Damn" Draco mumbled as more Death Eaters appeared and corralled them into the nearest building.  
  
After the Death Eaters Disarmed the Ministry group and tied each of them to a chair, they started talking.  
  
"Well, well, well. I thought the Ministry trained their workers better. Do you realize how easy that was?" The lady who had captured them said.  
  
"My name is Katherine Able and I expect you to not forget it. We should be knowing each other for a looonngg time." She said walking around them.  
  
"So what are your brilliant plan for us?" Draco snarled  
  
"I would advise you to keep your mouth hut, Mister Malfoy. Yes I know who you are as a matter of fact I know who you all are. Lets this say I have my sources" She smirked looking at all of their repulsed faces.  
  
"Send a letter to the Ministry base, tell them we have captured 12 of their wizards. If they want you all back they must surrender the Amulet." Katherine said directing the statement tone of the Death Eaters on the side. He/she nodded and hurried off. None of the non-death eaters knew what Katherine meant by the amulet. All except for one.  
  
"No! Don't keep me don't make them surrender the Amulet!" Harry outburst.  
  
"Well, well, would you like to explain something to us all Mr. Potter?" Katherine said, her face was now only a few inches away from Harry's face.  
  
"The Amulet. Is a weapon the Ministry has been using it has been helping us find all of your bases" Harry chocked out.  
  
"Of course we knew that already. Obviously you are hiding something from us," Katherine purred  
  
"Yes, but I would rather be on my death bed then tell"  
  
"Then let it be! Take Him" She spat venomously and instantly 4 Death Eaters grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room. Several outbursts followed his leaving by his friends and coworkers but it did him no good. The rest of the Death Eaters followed him out and finally Katherine turned to leave too.  
  
"Don't worry, You will see your dear Potter before he dies, I'll be sure you get to watch his execution" and she turned and left. Their nightmares came true.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you people for reading this. Just a quick note Fort Eustis is actually a real military base in Virginia. As a matter of fact, I live right next door to it and my dad works there. One quick thing, I am thinking about changing the characters that this is under, I originally put Hermione and Ron because the story follows there kid but now I'm thinking of changing it to Draco and Ginny because whenever I follow the Adults I always show them (Because I like them) I barely even mention Hermione and Ron any more. So tell me if I should keep it like this or not, thanks! 


	14. Truth

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
AN- I am so sorry this took so long. I actually only had to add a few words to the story but I was just never online. My and my friend just finished a book and is in the process of getting it prepared for publishing so that kept me busy for a long time.  
  
"There it is" Emily exclaimed. They were flying above Virginia and they just spotted a very military looking section of the landscaping.  
  
"Ok, we found the base and now how are we supposed to find out where they are at in this base. It seems kinda big" Sarah asked.  
  
"I guess we will just have to asked around." Ben said meekly  
  
"Oh yeah, I see it now. ' Hello we are looking for someone by the name of Harry Potter, oh don't know him? He is one of the most powerful wizards in the world who has destroyed the dark lord, Voldermont several times' Yeah that will go well with a muggle." Sarah mumbled.  
  
They landed inside the base in between a few trees. Katie pulled out the orders and it said that they would have to go to 3rd port.  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say these orders are adding on new information along the way." Katie muttered gazing at the map. They found directions from one of the Privets and when they reached it they saw a large building, sitting on top of the water that had a sign on it that said Ministry of magic.  
  
"You know what guys? I think we found our place" Jake said and ran to the building. When he reached the water a bridge formed between the two and he hastily crossed it. Everyone followed and surprisingly the front door of the building was unlocked. After all 6 of them were inside the doors, they slammed shut and locked behind them.  
  
"What do you seek?" A voice said above of them. They all looked but nothing/no one was there.  
  
"We seek to enroll as soldiers here." Jake said shortly  
  
"How can we rust that you are telling the truth?" The voice said  
  
"You can use a truth spell on us if you don't believe. We are only kids but we do know magic and we can be faithful to a cause. We just don't like sitting there doing nothing." Jake then told the.  
  
2 large doors that were not noticed before opened and they calmly walked inside.  
  
The room had a long table, much like the one that the teachers used at Hogwarts, and 12 people sat in the middle with 12 empty chairs to each side of them.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Sarah said stepping forward. As soon as they had entered Ron and hermione had stood up from their seats and ran over to them.  
  
They first hugged their children and their nieces, nephew, and finally Jake before turning very angry.  
  
"What are you kids doing here. We strictly told you all to stay where it was safe. I hope you know you will be going straight back" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione how much I'm in favor of sending them, I can not allow it" A man who was sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
"Why is that, Dean" Hermione replied.  
  
"I just received an owl" The man named Dean pointed to an owl that had came in all of the excitement "Harry and his team had just been captured. If we do not surrender the amulet then they are going to kill all of them, Harry first"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ginny sat down onto the grubby puke green carpet next to Draco. The rest of their team, besides Harry, were either in other cells or were sitting in this cell, completely lost and confused.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny said laying her head onto Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Ginny listen to me, don't give up. Dean and the rest wont give up on us, they will think of something. Harry will be all right too, don't worry" Draco soothed even though he belief practically the complete opposite.  
  
"I can only hope," She said before resting her head against Dracos shoulder.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You guys will stay here, and don't worry a fully trained ministry worker will be with you so for one you wont be able to escape again and 2 nothing will be able to harm you" Hermione said to Sarah and the rest of the kids as they sat in one of the buildings fitting rooms that had been made up for the kids to stay in.  
  
"But we want to help! Just let us go, please" Sarah whined  
  
"Look at you. None of you know any real magic. Only 3 of you have learned even the surface of magic and the other 3 have only been going to Hogwarts for less then a year. You will be literally sitting ducks and will only be an annoyance to us," Hermione told them sternly.  
  
"Fine, we'll stay but mark my words I'm never going to let you forget about this" Sarah said before hugging her mother.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
The remaining Ministry workers flew to the place that the letter had informed that Harry was at. They were prepared for almost everything, because this was most likely a trick.  
  
As soon as they landed a group of Death eaters surrounded them, they did not take them into custody but walked around them and guided them to a bright but cold room that reminded Ron of the one time that he had gone into the Slytherin common room.  
  
In the center of the room was a large forest green chair that was facing one of the cold fireplaces. A dark figure stood up from it and slowly turned to them. The person only reveled a bit of their self at a time, first a delicate hand with a green ruby on it then one of their legs, and so forth until finally you saw their face.  
  
"Surprise" The figure said. The voice was rough but was no mistake a female.  
  
"My name is Katherine Abel. The new dark lord. If I am not mistaken the ministry was trying to say that Voldermont still held his power but I think you will be happy to know that he is officially dead" She told them. Indeed The Auroras were expecting to see Voldermont and this came as a total shock to them.  
  
"So, Voldermont died and the Death eaters were desperate for a new leader, it seems that they must have just picked the first person they saw because I do not remember seeing your name anywhere on our list." Hermione spat.  
  
"I admit, I wasn't a high deatheather but when your little hero killed off my master I saw it was a perfect opportunity to fulfill my goal in life" She started but was interrupted by the large doors of the room being opened and a group of people were herded into the room by several clocked figures holding wands to each persons throat.  
  
"Just in time, now you all will be able to hear my story of success." Katherine said as the herd moved to the front of the room and stood next to the other group. The people who just entered were Draco, Ginny and the rest who were captured.  
  
"As I said before I was just a lowlife before the war but toward the end I made a huge discovery. I was visiting my son at Hogwarts and I found a passage way near the lake. I believe that Thanks to a few of your children the staff there found it as well but by then I had already taken what I wanted. Deep in the deaths of the tunnel there was a small podium guarded by a large Sanlek. Sanlek are the only breed of dinosaur that survived. Anyways on the podium is half of an amulet. The dark amulet is what gave me enough power to take over as dark lord. Now once I acquire your white amulet I will be able to take over the entire wizarding world and as soon as that's done, if I chose I could take the muggle world as well." Katherine told them now smirking. 


End file.
